To Rectify the Past
by Silvanyx5
Summary: They had finally won, defeated Madara and stopped the war, but at what price? If there was a chance to go back and correct your mistakes, would you take it? There is a chance, a possibility, one that Naruto is not going to let escape from him. Time travel :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have been getting very lazy lately...well, for writing my other story. I'm still kind of stumped on the other one so until I can figure out what to write in _Never Teach A God New Tricks_ I'll be writing this one. I just love time travel fanfictions, it gives you so many possibilities to write about and is never boring. This chapter is short, I know, sorry. This is just the introduction but I will try and update more words in each chapter, this is just the exception.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of this! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Bold/Italics** _= Kyuubi

_Italics _= thoughts or emphasized words

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Chance**

Do you regret life? The pain, the suffering, nothing but ruins and the reek of blood. Your home, or what was your home; _destroyed_. You've won, but at a price. Your village suffers, people are dead, but you carry on and protect those close to you. Is this the end? Is this what you've fought for all along? Where is the peace you've longed for, fought for, and seeked?

You look around and see nothing but sadness, broken looks, and pain, the pain of losing a loved one. Death looms across the land prowling about, claiming the lives of the innocent souls that had sunken into the endless pit of no return.

How many mistakes could one make? What if there was a chance to go back, would you take it? You only have one chance, so make it count and don't turn back. That's what they say, but you don't have a second chance of life. No, it is possible, I'll _make_ it possible. _Never give up_, that's my nindo. For I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, toad sage and Kyuubi Jinchuriki of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"...is it done?" Curious yet anxious eyes peered over the teen's shoulder.

"Hai." He replied. The blonde teen drew the last symbol with a flick of his wrist. The seal was genius, something he had been working on for ages. It was a space time seal, a complicated one. It contained so many dimensions, locks, gates, and elemental barriers that even one wrong move would mess up the whole process. Basically, it let him do something thought to be impossible: _time travel_.

"_Mendokuse_, be patient you troublesome women." A voice drawled, dark bored eyes flickered around the clearing. Although they may seem drooped and uninterested, they were sharp, calculating.

"Shikamaru...what did I say about_ that_ word?" The voice was deceivingly sweet, the platinum blonde girl just dared the lazy boy to say something.

The Nara looked up lazily. "...To not say it because it's so _troublesome_?"

The two stared at each other, neither one of them giving in before the girl huffed and turned away, "Your hopeless."

"Now now, calm down you two! Ino, you know that Shikamaru will never stop calling everything troublesome. Shikamaru, don't complain until we actually are there!" The pink haired kunoichi scowled.

The Jinchuriki smiled and let out a small chuckle, even if everything was bad at least he had his friends. They had trudged along the path of war with him, survived, protected each other. They were as close as you could get, an unbreakable bond.

The blonde Senju, the eldest of the group tapped her foot impatiently. "All of you calm down! As amusing as it is it's almost time." Yes, it was almost time. Time to try to change fate, to get that second chance he had been attempting.

_You ready Kurama?_

_**Who do you think I am brat?**_ The Kyuubi grumbled, which brought a smile to his face.

"Kurama's ready." The bickering jounin went silent.

Kakashi Hatake, his sensei, cleared his throat. "So Kotori, Yamato, Shizune, Tsunade sama, and I will regain our memories once you arrive, correct?"

Naruto nodded, "Since it would cause paranoia if there were two Tsunade's or two Kakashi at the time, this seal will transfer your soul and chakra to the past. The seal will take you back about a month before the chunin exams." He confirmed.

Naruto glanced at Shikamaru for the rest of the plan, purposely ignoring the Nara's grumblings. "When you each arrive you will have to approach each other with caution, we're not entirely sure about who will arrive first. After the five of you assemble together, contact Jiraiya." Shikamaru glanced at Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke. "According to Naruto we should be teleported to where the great toad sage will help us. Until we have everything sorted out we will communicate through Jiraiya. Jiraiya will approach the Sandaime along with the other five ahead of time so we can get cover stories. Until further notice we will stay at. _Clear?"_

"Hai." The remaining Konoha 11 said.

The lazy Nara turned to Naruto, "It's all up to you now." He waved lazily.

Naruto's gaze turned serious, "Alright, everyone, positions." The Konoha shinobi scattered across the seal, Naruto being in the middle. He took a deep breathe, entering the kyuubi mode, Naruto pumped chakra into the seals and went through a flash of hand signs. "_Fuin! Time Transport_!" He yelled, smearing his blood on the center of the seal. The seal on the floor hummed with energy, raw power filled the air. Naruto felt a tug on his gut, before a quick flash of light blinded the shinobi, leaving no trace of a seal nor human trace. They were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the favorites and follows! I'm actually surprised that people started doing that when I didn't even type a lot for the prologue/chapter 1...but oh well XD Please Review :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own any of this, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Bold/Italics** _= Kyuubi

_Italics _= thoughts or emphasized words

~Oh and if anyone is confused here are the remaining Konoha 11's ages:

Naruto- 18

Hinata- 18

Sakura- 18

Ino- 18

Shikamaru- 19

Sasuke- 19

* * *

**Chapter 2: Success**

In a certain apartment in Konoha, there was a man who slept in his apartment. The apartment wasn't big, there was just enough room for his needs. Just the basic necessities like a bathroom, bed room, and small kitchen compartment connected to the living room. There was no point in getting a bigger apartment when he was barely there at times. The man shifted in his bed, lazily opening one eye and stared at the ceiling in confusion. A ceiling? Where was he again? He peered around the room and stiffened in surprise, it was his apartment, the little place he called home before it got destroyed in the war.

The silver haired man stretched before opening up the window and staring at the monument in disbelief and giddiness. There on the monument were four faces, not five, he was in the past. It had actually worked! Kakashi shakily held the calendar in front of his face, his eyes landing on the current day which brought back indescribable feelings to the adult. True to his words, they had indeed gone back at least 2 weeks before he presented the chunin exams to his students. That gave him time to plan, time to prepare for the upcoming invasion of Orochimaru and prevent Sasuke from defecting from the village.

Kakashi looked at the clock, it was currently 8:30 a.m. Just enough time to catch up on the village, surely his cute little genin wouldn't mind if he came three hours late.

The jounin jumped out of the window, he supposed that he should catch up on the latest news. He planned to wait until nightfall, which was when he was supposed to meet up with the rest of the group. The plan was to meet at the valley of the end behind the waterfall; barely anybody went there at midnight. Kakashi strolled through the street and greedily drank in the sight of the village. It had been so long since he'd seen the village so...serene.

The copy ninja walked into the mission room, shoulders slumped as one eye flickered around the room. There wasn't really anything to do, it was early. Not many people were out and up anyways. He sighed as he walked toward the mission desk. _Might as well get some missions since I can't do anything about it, maybe it will make up for being late?_ "Kakashi!"

"_Hm?_ Morning Iruka." The chunin had died in the shinobi war protecting his students, an honorable death. Poor Naruto was horrified at his academy teachers death. No, he won't die this time, he's still alive. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just go up and randomly smile and act out of character, they would get suspicious and probably think he wasn't right in the head.

"So what do you need? Where's your genin team?" The scarred chunin asked, probably looking for Naruto to come and declare he was going to become Hokage with the usual addition of _Dattebayo,_ a verbal tic his student had developed just like his mother.

"Maa, I haven't met up with my cute little genins yet, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took a detour." He eye smiled, much to the chunin's annoyance.

Iruka sighed as he shuffled through a pile of documents, "Could you at least _try_ to be early for once? They're your genin team for crying out loud!" He grumbled.

"Well I could, but I think I might give their little bodies a heart attack, wouldn't want me to be too early." He reinforced, the ninja in the room sweat dropped at his excuse. "Plus, I figured they would want the missions right away so here I am." He added.

The academy teacher handed the Hatake three scrolls, each contained a mission. Kakashi's eye scanned the contents of the scrolls before nodding in approval. They were just some simple D rank missions like painting, weeding, and chasing a certain cat that was the mother of all D ranks. He hated that stupid cat. "This will do, I bet they'll be so _excited_ to see Tora again." Kakashi said sarcastically. Let's face it, all ninja that had graduated despised Tora.

Iruka shook his head in amusement, "You're a sadistic sensei."

"Where's the fun without it?" He retorted, though you could clearly recognize the amusement that twinkled in his eye. Kakashi glanced at the clock to see it was now 9:00. His right eye creased into the well known u shape as he waved, "Well I have to go, a certain rock is calling my name." He excused before poofing away.

The copy ninja appeared at the memorial stone, a place he had visited everyday when he had the chance. He slouched, his hands tucked in his pockets as he stared at the stone with remorse. Kakashi traced the names of his old team and Kushina before he spoke, "Ohaiyou sensei, Rin, Obito, Kushina nee." He appreciated the quiet, it was so peaceful. It gave him the privacy he needed. "I haven't been here in a long time, sorry. It's just been... hectic, you could say. I've been through a lot with my comrades, but I promise you, I_ won't_ mess up this time. This time, things will be different." He promised. He was the last survivor of the old team 7, and he would finish the mission. Even if Obito had decided to abandon it, abandon the dreams of his teammates and sought for revenge instead. The Uchiha wasn't the same anymore, he was now Tobi, or Madara Uchiha as he called himself now. The bubbly, annoying, and loud boy he knew died a long time ago during the Kanabi Bridge.

As Kakashi talked he felt lighter, he had a new resolve and goal, something he would not give up as easily. His pointer finger brushed up against the name of a certain red headed kunoichi he came to know as an elder sister. She brash, loud, sadistic, and a ramen addict. Which reminded him of Naruto and made him muse about something else.

_...Wonder how the others are holding up with this._

* * *

**Oi, brat wake up.**

...

**I** **SAID WAKE UP YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A CONTAINER!** Kyuubi roared.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, winced at the ringing in his ear and inwardly glared at the fox in his mindscape. _What the hell Kurama?_

**What? You didn't respond, I had the right to resort to yelling. It's not my fault.** It insisted. **Plus, you and the other brats are waking up. The seal was a success after all.**

_The seal...-Oh Kami we did it!_ Naruto's head was spinning with overwhelming joy. _It worked!_

**No dip Sherlock, it was all thanks to me.**

_Riiiiggghht furball, I'll keep that in mind._

**Argh! You stupid brat! Don't call me a furball! I am the Kyuubi no Youko, the nine tailed beast! People fear me!** It hissed, baring his sharp canines at the blond jinchuriki.

_But we all know that you are just a cuddly furball inside._

**...Curse you. Now go away.** It growled, pointedly looking away in embarrassment.

_Just admit it!_ Naruto grumbled in frustration when he noticed the Kyuubi had already sunk into the shadows of the cage, and purposely ignored him.

Naruto willed himself out of his mind scape and patted off the dirt on his clothes, noticing that the others stirred and started to wake as well. "_Oi!_ What happened to you?!"

"What are you talking!? Look in the mirror yourself!" Naruto glanced at the two bickering kunoichi in amusement.

"Dobe, what did you do?" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto glanced at the now red headed Sakura, "It's part of the cover story Shikamaru and I thought of, it would be suspicious if you came from each clan with no one having knowledge so we can use my clan, the Uzumaki. Sakura and Shikamaru are distant cousins, except Shika is descended from an Uzumaki and Nara. Sense Ino resembles Tsunade she will be a distant second cousin of Tsunade but with connections to the Yamanaka clan. Sasuke will be pure Uchiha, we just have to make a twist in the story to make it believable. Hinata comes from the extinct Akiyama clan from Uzushiogakure, they have a similar fighting style so there would be no suspicion if she fought like a Hyuuga." He explained.

The newly made Senju peered at her reflection in a nearby lake and pinned away a stray strand of hair. "Not bad Naruto, the disguises could actually work. Plus, I still look pretty." The kunoichi's hair was now the same light honey blonde as a Senju's and her eyes were a warm gold brown with flecks of blue. Other than her hair being slightly longer, you could barely tell that she was the same person. "But what if they try to do blood tests?"

Naruto grinned triumphantly, "Easy, sense the changes to your appearances aren't henge's Kurama just altered your DNA with changed your appearance. So, it's like killing two birds with one stone." Truthfully, Naruto never knew that Kurama could do something to this extent.

Sasuke looked at Naruto studiously before grunting, "Not bad, for a dobe." He smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared back. "_Teme_."

"_Hn._" That ungrateful bastard.

"Not that I'm complaining about the new appearances...um, but shouldn't we get help from the toads now?" Hinata shyly suggested.

Naruto froze and felt like slapping himself, "Right, the toads,_ gotcha_, follow me. And try not to get lost." The Jinchuriki led his teammates through the lands of Myobukuzan, occasionally waving to a toad and allowing them to observe the place. "We're here." Naruto entered the old building and led his friends to the main chamber where voices echoed down the hall.

"Jiraiya boy is _alive?_ Are you sure you're not hallucinating?"

"I'm positive! I can sense that brat's chakra signature!"

"Well _maybe_ the bugs and years are finally cacthing up to your brain!"

Naruto glanced in amusement as Ma and Pa bickered with each other while the others stared at the humongous toad with dumfounded expressions. They probably have never seen two miniature, arguing toads. It was weird, so he didn't blame them for staring at them like aliens. He cleared his throat, the two toads swerved their heads in his direction.

Ma blinked in surprise. "Naruto kun? What's going on?"

"Ah, so the child of prophecy has come." The giant toad rasped. Naruto immediately straightened up and stood before the toad respectfully. "Come here child." Naruto nervously walked up to the toad and kneeled on one knee. He had never gotten to meet the elder toad in the future, or was it past? With the war and battles, he didn't have the time to chat with the toad and seemed to always wince when the elder toad was brought up. It reminded him of Jiraiya sensei's death, he still hadn't gotten over it, not that anyone else knew that. The toad gazed at him with curiosity, "So you are the boy who has turned time. Your name is...?"

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." He replied.

The toad nodded, "Right, Naruto..." He paused. "_Who are you again?_" He asked innocently which made Naruto sweatdrop and the others stare at the old toad incredulously.

Pa jumped from his side of the alter, "_Naruto!_ That's _Naruto!_" He exclaimed.

"Ah right, Naruto. The child of prophecy, you have come back to write a new future." Naruto nodded in confirmation. "You and your companions will need new names, identities if you are to fit in. Guide the younger generation of this time to an era of peace. Make it possible for them to do what you couldn't." The toad then proceeded to pause and as Naruto waited for more. He looked up in confusion and gaped to see the toad fast asleep, seemingly he had already forgotten that they were having a conversation.

Ma sighed and jumped down from the alter, "I'm sorry Naruto, the he is very forgetful. We will not be of that much help." She glanced at him with concern. "But if you ever need us, summon, and we will oblige."

Naruto shook his head, "No it's fine. Thanks for the help anyways, I'll be sure to come for help when I need it." He sighed.

Pa turned to the group and hopped up to them as they walked through the empty halls. "So these are your companions eh?" The toad scanned all of them and seemed to scrutinize. "You are all welcome to stay until you are deemed fit to leave for Konoha."

"Thank you." The time travelers were being escorted outside, then Ma and Pa left them to their own devices.

As they sat together in an open field, Shikamaru seemed to stare at the clouds before shrugging absent mindedly and scratch his now brown, with dark reddish brown streaks hair. He opened a scroll and unsealed it, papers appeared in a puff of smoke, all organized in neat stacks on the ground. Shikamaru handed everyone various stacks of paper before explaining, "All of the stuff you need to know about your family background is here, take time to memorize it so we're all prepared to blend in."

Naruto glanced at his paper and briefly scanned the contents before smiling in content and approval. No longer was he Naruto Uzumaki, no, that title belonged to a certain blonde knuckleheaded genin in Konoha. Now he was Kazuki Uzumaki, and he, along with his newfound family were going to change history.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that went pretty well, the next chapter will be taking place a little after a week, where they will all go to Konoha. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
